The Nervous Game
by Robin Haviliard
Summary: Based off of a game my friend told me about. Loads of original pairings and other crack pairings. More inside. Rated M for Romano's language, kissing, etc. Please R&R!
1. The Nervous Game

Yamiatei98: Well folks, here I am again, and this time…with another fic! …No way? I've always been writing fics? Awesome… Well anyway, yes, this is going to be a new fic. It's based off of a game my friend taught me how to play. And it's definetly something France would want to play with all of the other countries… So that's what I'm writing about! Haha! So without further ado, let's start!

Pairings: USUK, Franada, Prucan, Turkgiri, FrUK, Chinapan, and other random crack pairings courtesy of Lambogirl666

/Blah./ Thought.

"Now tell me again, WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE?" England shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down, mon cher, everything will be fine. We are just waiting for a few more friends to show up. Then we can begin," France replied, giving England a wink.

"You sound like you want to sexually harass me, you wanker!" The smaller blonde nation retorted, English-slapping France across the face with a spare glove he kept in his pocket.

America sat fuming in the corner, watching HIS Iggy being harassed by that perverted frog… He clenched his fists tighter, the skin stretching white around his knuckles.

"Stupid France…" the cheeseburger-loving nation muttered under his breath.

Just a few minutes later, the doorbell rang, followed by frantic knocking and an angry voice shouting "FRANCE YOU PERVERTED FROG! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!"

America grinned. Oh yes, he knew that voice. He knew that voice like the back of his hand. "France, you might want to open the door, and let Hungary in soon if you don't want a face full of frying pan."

The older blonde nation nodded, remembering all the times the other nations had tasted Hungary's frying pan. France raced to the door, ducking quickly as a pan soared over his head, barely missing.

"FROG! WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PICKING UP THE DAMN PHONE?" Hungary's voice reverberated around the main hall, making England jump.

"He disabled it 'cuz he was tired of hearing you nag nag nag nag nag nag…" America began, shutting up after a face full of frying pan. "Okay okay…" he said, rubbing the spot where the frying pan had made contact with his face. "Shutting up now…"

"It's all right R'ev Hungary. We agreed that as long as R'ev France let us sit in for the game that they will be playing, we wouldn't hurt him," a gentle voice said smoothly from the door.

"Ahh! Mademoiselle Israel! It's so good to see you!" France enthusiastically greeted her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Either you let go of me, or I'll tell Greece about this."

As soon as the threat was issued, the blonde nation was a good twenty feet away and hiding behind England.

"I thought so. Now, R'ev France. Is it alright if R'ev Hungary and I sit in during your "party"? We won't cause any trouble for you," Israel pleaded.

"Of course you may mademoiselles! It would be my honor!" France smiled.

"It IS your honor," Hungary snorted.

America stifled a laugh, though very unsuccessfully. "hrmff mrff…AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU JUST GOT OWNED FRANCE!"

"I'm sorry America, I didn't catch that, was that another order of frying pan on the face to go?" Hungary asked, fingering her pan.

"R'ev Hungary, let's just go to the kitchen and make some snacks for the party…" Israel took her friend by the arm, leading her into the kitchen before she would permanently remove America's face from the face of the planet.

America sweat dropped, recognizing the fact that his face nearly became extinct. "So…umm…who else is coming?"

France thought for a second, "Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Japan, China, Russia, Hong Kong, South Korea, Switzerland, Austria—"

"Bloody hell, how many nations are coming?" England questioned.

"I'm guessing all of the men. No ladies allowed." Came Hungary's voice from the kitchen.

The host nation nodded. "Men only! I have a fun new game that I learned!" France said happily.

"Who'd you learn it from?" America asked.

"South Korea."

"Oh no…" Israel's voice drifted in from the kitchen. "My guess is that it's some random game he made up so he could claim 'Japan's breasts in the name of Korea!' " Israel mocked.

America rolled his eyes. /It's probably true though…that's what scares me…/

_In the kitchen~_

Israel stood over by the sink, slicing tomatoes for the sure-to-come Spain and Romano . Hungary was emptying a bag of American Cheetos ® and Doritos ® into some colorful bowls.

"Did you bring it?" Hungary whispered across the kitchen to Israel.

"It's in the bag under the table. What's it for?" She replied, continuing to slice the tomatoes.

"France told me a little while ago about this "fun" game that he invited everyone over for, and that they needed a bottle."

"Can't he just use one of his wine bottles?"

"Well there's a reason I offered to bring the bottle myself," Hungary said, winking.

"You're not seriously planning to hook my transceivers up to the bottle so we can PICK who the bottle lands on?" Israel asked, already knowing the answer.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Can you help me set it up?" She asked Israel, picking up the bag from underneath the table.

"Ken, let me just finished slicing these tomatoes."

_Out in the foyer~_

Everyone was crowded in the entrance hall, munching on snacks i.e. Hungary and Israel. Romano wasn't yelling at anyone, since Spain was hurriedly collecting more tomatoes to keep his mouth filled.

Denmark, Iceland, Sweden, Norway, and Finland were all huddled together, though no one would dare go near in fear of Sweden's death glare. Only Israel, who was unafraid of the elder nation's stare, would venture out of the kitchen to offer Israeli falafels to the small group.

Italy, Germany, Japan, America, Canada, England and France were chatting away about unimportant wars and battle dates.

A couple minutes passed before a loud whistle echoed throughout the hall.

"Listen up boys!" Israel's commanding voice shook the walls. "Some of you know why you're here," she glared at South Korea. "And others don't." She shot a quick glance at America and England.

Hungary took over the speech. "If you will follow us, we will direct you to the gaming room, where you will participating in the game."

Hungary and Israel led the way up the stairs, down the hall, and a left turn into an open door.

"Alright boys, this is your destination for the night!" Hungary announced.

"You will be sitting in the order that we place you," Israel continued. She unfolded a piece of paper, handing it to Hungary.

Said nation walked over to the large ring of chairs, calling out names and pointing to where they had to sit.

Once everyone was seated, Israel and Hungary stood by the door, large smiled painted on their faces.

"Everyone settled?" Hungary asked the circle of boys.

They all nodded, several "yeah"s and "uh-huh"s muttered along with one "THE HERO CAN TAKE ANYTHING!" from America.

"Good." Israel nodded to Hungary.

Hungary gave a huge grin.

"You will all be playing…The Nervous Game."

Yamiatei98: Alright! This is the first chapter of The Nervous Game! Hope you liked it, and I am working on the next chapter and updating all of my other fictions!

Now. I need you, the reviewer, to help me with this fic. When you review, pick any random pairing, crack or originial, and include it in your review. There aren't any limits to how many you can submit, but please don't send in thousands of possible pairings, 'cuz I don't have limitless time to write these things. (Unfourtunately.) Thanks for all your help! Israel and Hungary are waiting for those ideas! Submit those pairings! Click the little button!

Please R&R! :D


	2. USUK and Romanopan

Yamiatei98: Hello all of my fellow fanfiction peeps! Thank you everyone who submitted reviews! Though many of you have no clue why I wanted you to give me these reviews you will soon find out in this chapter! ;P Now, I own nothing blah blah blah, rated M for groping, kissing, Romano's foul language, etc. Enjoy!

Israel and Hungary raced from the room down to the kitchen. Each taking their own laptops.

"Hurry up hurry up!" Israel said excitedly, logging onto her computer and opening up the FanFiction link.

"I'm logging on, sheesh, calm down!" The other nation opened her laptop, logging on. Her background was a picture from DeviantArt of America and England kissing. Hungary also went to FanFiction, logging onto her account.

"Hungary look!" Israel said excitedly, pointing to her computer screen. "Reviews already! People really love this stuff!"

The older nation smiled, "Yeah, eight reviews already! This is awesome! The first one's from _Chocotaku_. The reviewer would like us to do USUK…and RomanoxJapan…ha…this is going to be so much fun!"

France stood up, winking at Canada, who blushed and looked at the floor. "Now my friends, the nervous game is played by first, we press this button," the blonde nation gestured to a red button next to the bottle. "The bottle will pick a random player, then spin again and pick the partner. The first player will have to try and make the second nervous. By any means possible. Namely by…groping…harassment…"

England rolled his eyes. This would be a game FRANCE would want to play. Sexually assaulting people, sounds like fun!

"The cameras are running right?" Hungary asked, checking the computer screen.

"Yup, all up and functional. Now playing live feed to living room TV," the chestnut-haired country turned the TV on, showing the upstairs room in which all the boys were currently seated in. "I'll get the popcorn," Israel offered, popping a bag in the microwave.

"And I'll get drinks," Hungary added, grabbing sodas from the fridge.

The two girls grabbed their supplies, snacks, and laptops, and headed into the living room to watch their master plan unfold before their eyes.

"So press the bloody button so we can get on with this bloody game!" England shouted, having enough of the Frenchmen demonstrating how to play the nervous game on Canada.

"Gee Scone-bastard, ever say "bloody" to much?" Romano called, from the other side of the circle.

The green-eyed nation glared at the Italian, wishing he could strangle the smaller boy.

"Now, who would like to press the button?" France asked.

Murmurs passed throughout the room, no one really wanting to be the first to touch "the button".

"Nonon! Why must I be the first to press?" The perverted blonde, (A/N: I'm running out of ways to describe this guy…) walked to the center, leaned down, and pressed the glowing red dot, a whirring sound came from the device as it whizzed around in circles before landing on America.

"Yeah! The hero goes first!" The blue-eyed nation jumped up, eager to find out who the second nation would be. He leaned down and pushed the blinking circle, as it whizzed around the circle again.

The green bottle started slowing down, slowly past China, Russia, Spain, Germany, Italy, before stopping on England.

England sputtered, mouth agape. "There is no bloody way I am letting that wanker grope me! Not now not ever!"

"Aww, come on Iggy! Am I really that bad?" America asked, winking at the older nation.

"YES! And don't call me Iggy!" The blonde nation shouted, turning a bright crimson.

"Now now, mon cher, the rules of the game are you get three chances, if you are really THAT scared, you can chicken out. But, after you use up all three of your chances, you are done. You can't skip anymore. If the person who is trying to make the other nervous runs out of ways to make their partner nervous, they are finished. Accepte?"

All of the nations present, nodded or gave grunts of agreement.

"Good. Now, Angleterre, do you use one of your chances, or let America try and make you nervous?" France asked England.

"I…well…umm…I, you see…" England began.

_Oh man…what am I going to do? I can't chicken out now, then I'll seem like a wimp…but if I let America…_

England shuddered. "Fine. Go on America. Get it over with…"

America broke into a huge grin and walked to the other side of the circle. "Hey Iggy," he asked.

"What do you want wanker?"

The young nation put a finger under England's chin, making him look at him eye to eye. "Are you nervous yet?"

England gulped. Yes he was nervous, but he wasn't going to tell America that, not just yet…

"N-no, not even a b-bit," he stuttered.

The "hero" nation, snorted. "Yeah, right."

"You wanker! I am not ner—" The green-eyes nation was stopped mid-sentence as America pressed his lips to England's, finding this to be the only way to shut him up.

Romano snorted, Russia started "kol"ing, Canada laughed at his brother, and the camera in the corner snapped pictures of this entire event.

"AWWWWWWWW!" Israel and Hungary cooed simultaneously, squeeing with joy at the two on the full-screen monitor.

"That is so cute!" Hungary squealed, writing down ideas for yaoi fics.

"We are geniuses," Israel sighed, high-fiving her best friend.

"Five bucks England will shout "nervous" in less than a two minutes," Hungary offered, placing a five-dollar bill on the coffee table.

"Ten says less than thirty seconds," Israel raised, placing her bet next to Hungary's.

Upstairs, America was working his "magic" on poor England. And, needless to say, Israel won the bet. In less than twenty seconds, England was screeching "nervous" at the top of his lungs.

"Alright, alright! I SAID NERVOUS YOU YANK! NOW GETTHE HELL OFF!" England yelled, buttoning up his shirt and setting his tie straight.

America smiled, giving the other nation a wink. "We'll finish this sometime later Iggy…"

The room was dead silent. England slowly got up, pressing the button, the bottle slowly stopped on Romano.

"OH FUCK!" The Southern Italian yelled.

"Oh look! Lovi~ you look like a little tomate!" Spain called from two seats down.

**Headbutt censored**

"Shutup tomato bastard," Romano hissed, angrily hitting the button.

The green bottle spun, slower, and slower, before stopping and pointing to Japan.

"SAY WHAT? THIS IS FUCKED UP!" Romano cursed.

Japan was freaking out. Romano was seething. The room was silent.

"Lovi~…"

"I will do this stupid thing if you don't call me "Lovi" for the rest of the friking day."

Spain slowly nodded his agreement.

Romano walked over to where a very, VERY, pale Japan was sitting. He had barley placed a hand on hand on Japan's knee when he yelled "Ochitskanai!"

"Alright, I take it that means "Nervous" in Asian, so I'm done," Romano said, sitting down.

"It's Japanese-aru," China corrected.

"Like I give a damn!"

Yamiatei98: Haha. Hope you guys liked. Please keep sending in those crazy pairings! And for those of you who were wondering, when I meant original I meant like USUK, Rochu, Giripan, Spamano. And crack pairings like JapanxEngland or GermanyxSweden. Thanks to Chocotaku for this chapter's pairings! I promise I will put more in the next chapter! Thank you! Please R&R!


End file.
